


Time, What a Dumb Invention

by LilithTheUnknown



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Help, M/M, i normally just kudos and sub things, im new to this whole post on ao3, not sure how to tag, rhys is desperate, um... kinda sad fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheUnknown/pseuds/LilithTheUnknown
Summary: Time seems to pass slower when one looks at a clock. Yet also seems to go so fast when you can just forget the world and be with the ones you care for. Time passes us all at speeds unknown to us. So do we choose to enjoy it and have it go fast or spend it devastated and have it go by slow? the choice is no one's but your own.ORAtlas CEO Rhys is desperate to bring back the man who gave him meaning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first rhack fic on any site! It might not be the best. I tried to make it happy but it turned out sad so I hope it doesn't just seem emotionless. Please comment and give feedback. It's really needed. Thanks guys!

The minutes ticked slowly as he watched the clock. Paperwork lays forgotten on the desk, echo devices stay scattered around the room from being thrown at the white walls. No matter how he tried to bide his time, it always seems so slow. Days draw into weeks and weeks into months. The project assigned to his team wasn’t making any progress. He had assigned the best but obviously, the best just wasn’t enough. Looks out old sayings die hard. If you want something done right, do it yourself.

With that single thought in mind he stood and ignored the crack he heard behind him. He had no care about what had just happened to his chair, it wasn’t like it provided any comfort anyway.

Walking down the halls, he had not a single care aside from getting to the room that might finally make his life one worth living. Because as of his current situation, he had no purpose, no one person to live for. All that remained under his name was a company deed and a title he was reminded of every time he looked outside.

Approaching the elevator was easy, waiting was not. His skag skinned shoes tapped against the polished floor as his fingers tapped on his perfectly tailored suit. Another few seconds passed before the door opened and those few seconds dragged on way to long. Anyone standing in the elevator at the time instantly left as they saw the look on the CEO’s face.

Without a sound, he stepped into the elevator. Glad that he didn’t have to growl at anyone right now, he pressed one of the many buttons littering the level panel.

The elevator made a slow and quite decent to the bottom most floor. Quite was what he was thankful for. The speed at which it went down, not so much. By the time, it had reached the right floor, he had again begun to tap his feet and fingers. Once the door opened, he couldn’t have been happy to get out of the small space and into a large room.

The large room was equipped with only the best technology and only a few people had been allowed access. Although those few people he had trusted to do the job, didn’t seem as though they could. It appeared that no one was in the room at this given moment in time. That for which he was most thankful and most annoyed. Thankful for he didn’t have to yell at anyone and see their shameful faces, annoyed because work doesn’t get done when no one is around to do it!

Walking around the computers and towards the glass case seemed just as hard as watching the clock. His steps felt slow and calculated. Almost as though he was scared, but he wasn’t scared! The CEO didn’t get scared. What a ridiculous thought. Nope! he was just walking like CEO should. Slow strides and a powerful stance.

With the disgraceful thought pushed aside, he stood in front of the glass tubing and stared at its contents for what felt like hours. But in truth was mere minutes. A rugged sigh left the man’s mouth as he reached his left hand out and touched the cool glass.

The glass grounded his mind just as he was beginning to recall painful memories. Whilst leaning his left hand on the glass, he reached his right into his pocket and pulled out a small object. His mind began to race again to happier times, more meaningful times and then the painful times.

Closing his fist around the feeble object, would only aid in destroying what he’s being working on for so long. He took a step back to admire his work before stepping off the side. He would never admit to it, but his eyes began to grow tearing and his vision became slightly skewed.

Touching the cold metal plate in front of him with his organic hand, seemed to bring him back down to the godforsaken planet he was on. Breathing in deep and breathing out did nothing to calm the man’s frayed nerves. This was the moment he had been working for. His chest began to swell in sorrow but also in great happiness. It was do or die. If this plan failed, it would end the man. He would shatter and lose all will to continue living.

His right hand reached over to his left and deposited the small object into his shaky hand. His fingers curled, touched the eye he had ripped out so long ago. It still glowed faint blue from time to time. It was the only reason he had hope. The gentle glow was his will for living and now was his chance to fix it all. He could do it, nothing could stop him now. He had lived for this moment, it was his moment.

His left hand reached and placed the eye into a small slot made just for it. It clicked into place and receded into the panel. Nothing happened for seconds or even minutes. It was an hour later that the panels had begun to glow.

But by this point the boy had lost all hope. He had fallen to his knees and was currently holding both hands to his face as his body convulsed and was wracked with sobs. The sounds had been echoing for so long he failed to notice the sounds behind him.

He clutched the yellow stripped gun closer to his chest, he thought this was his purpose. But he couldn’t even bring a single man back to life. What a failure he was. What an utter failure.

Raising the gun to his head was easy. Seeing the brand as it passed his vision was not. The cold metal touched his port and he was reminded again how this was all for nothing and was shaking in another fit of sobs.

Just as his finger went to curl around the small trigger he felt a hand upon his own, not so human hand. His eyes winded and his grip on the gun lost all force as he began to turn around. He couldn’t believe it, it worked. He had done it. He didn’t care if this was just an illusion at this point. He finally got to see and feel the man. The man he couldn’t bear to live without. The man who held more power over the CEO then he thought.

“Hey Rhsyie. Nice to see you stayed loyal to the company and all with that gun, but you can’t leave yet. I just got my body back. Let’s go celebrate”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me :P I know its bad but oh well. I am actually super scared about putting this out onto the internet and I don't know why... Yay?


End file.
